The present invention relates to an automatic cigarette extinguishing apparatus capable of automatically extinguishing a lit cigarette.
In recent years, careless handling of lit cigarettes leads to an enormous amount of damage. For example, some smokers carelessly enjoy smoking in bed, throw cigarette butts away, or leave lit cigarettes on ash trays without putting them out. In particular, when a lit cigarette butt is thrown away on a mountain road and causes the wood fire, the wood fire results in not only loss of a forest but also loss of houses and livestock. In addition, the wood fire may endanger mens' lives.
In order to prevent careless handling of lit cigarettes, social environments for urging smokers to take caution and specifying smoking areas have been created. However, an effect of these social environments is not sufficient yet.
Cigarette smoking is reported to be hazardous to health. Broadcast of cigarette CMs on TV has been voluntarily restricted, and a caution "cigarette smoking is hazardous to your health" is printed on a package of cigarettes. In this manner, consensus about harmful effects of smoking has been evoked.
Once people are accustomed to smoking, they suffer from a slight chronic nicotinism. It is therefore difficult for smokers to put out cigarette butts still having large lengths, and they often smoke cigarettes until cigarette butts have smaller lengths. For this reason, a large amount of nicotine is deposited in their bodies, often resulting in bad health due to heavy smoking.